With the development of Internet technologies, a user downloads installation information of a desired client via different website servers, where methods of obtaining the installation information of the client include, but are not limited to, two types as follows: one method involves the user downloading the installation information of the client from a website server of a client developer; and the other method involves the user downloading the installation information of the client from a third party server delegated by the client developer.
For example, for downloading installation information of an Alipay client, a user who wants to download the Alipay may log into an application server of an Alipay website in which the Alipay client is located, and download the installation information from the application server of the Alipay website; or may log into a third party server (such as Apple Store), and download the installation information from the third party server.
In other words, when downloading installation information of a client, a user first needs to log into an application server that has the installation information of the client, and then downloads the installation information of the client after logging into the application server.
After downloading the installation information of the client, the user completes installation of the client locally (e.g., in a mobile terminal or a computing device of the user). When the client is used after the installation, the user generally needs to register account information that is used for logging in the client, where the account information registered for logging in the client is stored in an application server to which the client belongs, so as to provide a security guarantee for subsequent use of the client by the user.
However, the following deficiencies exist: since the procedure of registering account information is relatively tedious, user experience is poor when a user uses a client for the first time, thus affecting subsequent use of the client by the user.